The Girl Who Cried Wolf : BillyKim Romance Themes
by Mizz Destiny
Summary: [2] for Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance themes
1. Triumph

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers. that woul be Saban/Disney.

**A/N:** In reality I am a Tommy/Kim shipper and Jason/Billy slasher. However, my muse does not seem to agree. Enjoy.

* * *

It was always the little victories in life that Kim strove for.

The complicated handspring Kim _finally_ landed. The new dress she bought on Saturday. Perfecting that soufflé in Home Ec. Passing her science test. Learning to waltz.

Then there were the large victories Kim made.

Becoming a Ranger definitely topped the list. But then there were her more personal triumphs.

The first time she got Billy Cranston to smile that shy little smile. That was the third week of first grade. She had recited the times table (1 through 10) perfectly after two weeks of coaching. She had hugged him for that smile.

The first time she heard him _laugh_. Really laugh. That was with two weeks left of summer vacation between third and fourth grade. She had attempted to learn his favorite computer game. She had gotten _so_ frustrated and failed miserably. He had laughed and then sat down and plugged in her favorite game. They had played for hours.

The first time he hugged her. That was a slightly sour memory. In the middle of fourth grade, Billy had found out he was moving back east. He had hugged her tight and she had hugged back, just as hard. That was the first time he cried on her shoulder too.

The first time she cried on his shoulder was in seventh grade. Her parents separated, and Kim locked herself in her room. She didn't come out until she had spent four hours on the phone with Billy.

The first time she kissed him. The first day of eighth grade, Billy moved back to Angel Grove. She had squealed and hugged him tight. She kissed his cheek, and then introduced him to Jason, Trini, and Zack.

The first time he kissed her. The Christmas after they became Rangers, she passed under the mistletoe. It was pure impulse – or maybe it was the Power- that made him stop her and place a chaste kiss on her lips.

The first time they kissed. The first time she said "I love you". The first time he said "I love you". They were all years latter. After years of hardships, heartache and separation, they finally declared their love on another planet, in another galaxy.

The last time they kissed. The last time she said "I love you". The last time he said "I love you". They were all decades later, in the cockpit of a Zord.

William Cranston Kimberly Cranston   
July 28, 1972 – October 24, 2056 Febuary 4, 1973 – October 24, 2056  
Wolf & Crane  
Powerful till the Last

It was only fitting.


	2. Routine

"Kim?" Billy Cranston called. "Kim?" He meandered through the house trying to find his missing wife.

"Luke?" he asked, poking his head in his son's room. "Have you seen your mother?"

The boy didn't even look away from his video game. "Basement!"

Billy frowned at the television screen. "Is your homework done?" came unbidden to his lips as it had so many times before.

The teenage boy groaned and paused the game. Pushing off with his feet he spun the chair around and glared at his father. "Affirmative. My labor this afternoon has been successful. I am currently complete in my assigned homework, and am now pursuing other endeavors."

"Congratulations." Billy said dryly, trying not to laugh. He removed himself from the doorway and progressed downstairs, stopping only to remind Katie that brownies were _not_ a form of afternoon snack. Entering the basement he called again, "Kim?"

"In here!" she answered from the laundry room. Billy found his wife, hands on hips, wearing black jeans and one of his large work shirts, giving the evil eye to the piles of laundry. He grinned and approached her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her tight. Dropping a kiss on her temple he began nuzzling her neck. She sighed appreciatively.

"Bill?" she asked, turning in his arms to burry her face in his chest.

"Mmm," he agreed, not pausing in his absolutions.

"Bill, answer me this," she drew back and looked him in the eye. "How on Earth did we wind up FOUR of children as Rangers?"

Billy jumped. "Four? I thought it was only three! Luke, Katie, and Sam."

Kim shook her head. "You been out of town this week. Jessie has been wearing red all week."

"Red! She's a red?"

Kim nodded.

Billy made some thoughtful sounds. "How many active Ranger teams is that then? Five? Six?"

"It's only four. I don't think any of our kids are on the new Astro Ranger team." Kim sighed and snuggled closer to her husband. Billy could see the worry in her shoulders. He stroked her back trying to relive both of their tensions.

"I wonder what color Aaron will be?" he mused quietly, staring off into space.

"Bill! He's eleven!"

"So? Justin was twelve!" he said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Kim glared and thumped him on the shoulder. "Don't joke!" she told, pulling away. She turned away and looked at the piles of laundry. A large pile of red from Sam and Jessie and slightly smaller piles of pink and green from Katie and Luke respectively covered the floor. Billy and Kim's eclectic mix of pink and blue was pushed to the side.

"I'll tell you one thing," Kim told her husband finally. "If they're old enough to save the world, they're old enough to do their own laundry."


End file.
